La vie en rouge
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Molly es muy feliz, pero Michelle la conoce bien y no tarda en notar que algo la preocupa. Cuando se entera de qué es, ¿cómo no ayudarla? [Colección "TG canon de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _femslash._

 _Este One participa en el Reto #27, "Los colores del arcoíris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Color sorteado:**_ _Rojo (vida)._

* * *

 **La vie en rouge.**

Pese a su aspecto, Molly era muy seria con su trabajo.

Nadie como Michelle para saber eso. Estaba orgullosa de ser una de las personas que mejor la conocía, así que no era raro que fuera la primera en notar que algo le estaba pasando.

La jornada aquel día había comenzado de manera normal. Mientras Michelle se decidía a salir de la cama, debido al ajetreado entrenamiento del día anterior, Molly ya se había levantado, duchado, vestido y puesto a preparar el desayuno. La rubia llegó al comedor cuando los platos estaban servidos, así que tomó asiento y comenzó a degustar su ración.

Lo primero que alertó a Michelle fue el no ver ningún texto delante de Molly. Ella solía desayunar mientras leía algo, por más que le dijera que no era bueno distraerse así. Sin embargo, aquella mañana Molly simplemente comía, con una curiosa expresión de concentración, como si pensara en algo que la incomodaba, antes de terminar y llevar su plato a la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, _mon rousse_? —Preguntó Michelle, cordial.

—¿Qué? —Molly pareció bajar a la tierra y le dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, dulces y sinceras, antes de asentir—. Sí, lo siento. Hoy voy a Versalles, no me esperes a comer.

—¿A Versalles? No sabía que tuvieras algún pendiente.

La sede principal del Ministerio de Magia francés se hallaba oculta en el Palacio de Versalles y Molly, especialista en el estudio de las leyes mágicas internacionales, solía ir a menudo, sobre todo por cualquier asunto referente a Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de su tío George.

—Fue algo de último minuto. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—De acuerdo.

Apenas pudo despedirse Michelle cuando Molly fue al recibidor a recoger su maletín, colocado pulcramente sobre una mesita de estilo antiguo, antes que le dedicara un guiño y se desapareciera.

Sí, definitivamente algo le pasaba a Molly. Michelle solo necesitaba saber el qué.

—&—

Lo segundo que alertó a Michelle fue ver, en todo su esplendor, el rojo cabello de Molly.

Desde hacía un par de años, la joven Weasley se lo teñía de castaño oscuro, dejando solamente unos mechones de su color natural, intenso y vibrante. Michelle había insinuado, un par de veces, que no le importaría que dejara de teñírselo, pero Molly hacía caso omiso, siempre enfrascada en asuntos más urgentes que el cambiar su pelo. Así, cuando oyó a Molly aparecerse esa noche en el departamento, Michelle se llevó una enorme sorpresa al toparse con aquel carmín sobre la cabeza de la otra, como si jamás hubiera cambiado.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿A qué viene eso? —Inquirió Michelle, con sus azules ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó Molly a su vez, con aire distraído.

—¡No es por eso! Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a verte, nada más.

Molly asintió, dejó su maletín en la mesita antigua y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, en actitud de agotamiento.

—¿Te sientas conmigo un momento? Quiero contarte algo.

La petición de Molly apenas fue un murmullo, pero Michelle no tuvo dificultad en oírla y acceder a ella. Se colocó a su izquierda, en el mismo sillón, girando ligeramente el cuerpo para verla a la perfección.

—Lo siento, ¿estabas preparando la cena?

—No te preocupes, es noche de _baguettes_ , ¿recuerdas? Ya tengo todo listo. ¿Qué pasa?

Molly suspiró y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo.

—Hace un par de semanas, cuando fui a Versalles para la revisión del nuevo Weasley, pasé por Accidentes y Catástrofes. Había un alboroto enorme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que entendí en ese momento, se trataba de un incidente en la Plaza del Tertre, algo referente a unos cuadros. Entonces no le di mayor importancia y seguí con lo mío. Un par de días después, tuve que regresar y corrían rumores muy raros, así que decidí preguntar qué sucedía.

—Esa es mi chica —bromeó Michelle, sonriendo.

Con eso, consiguió que Molly sonriera levemente, pero el gesto no duró.

—En Accidentes y Catástrofes se habían saturado. Un estallido de magia accidental había cambiado de color un montón de cuadros en la Plaza del Tertre y apenas se daban abasto, entre entrevistar testigos y desmemorizar a todos los muggles implicados, sin excepción. Además, estaban preocupados de que alguno de los muchos turistas muggles que van ahí, se les haya escapado con sus recuerdos intactos.

—Suena problemático —se atrevió a comentar Michelle, antes de abrir los ojos como platos y preguntar—. ¿Han dicho algo contra _père_?

Era normal que Michelle se preocupara. Después de todo, su padre era el actual líder de la Confederación Europea de Magos.

—Lo normal. Lo presionaban para que no se rompiera el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Como si él fuera el responsable… —Molly frunció el ceño y torció la boca, molesta—. Fui a verlo, para saber más del tema y por fortuna, lo hallé libre. Le ofrecí ayuda y dijo que lo tomaría en cuenta, preguntándome si podía hacerle un favor.

—¿Cuál?

Molly volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta.

—El estallido de magia accidental fue de un niño. ¡Por Merlín, Michelle! Cuando tu padre me lo explicó, me dieron ganas de ser Roxanne y tener un bate a la mano.

—A ver, _mon rousse_ , explícame a detalle, o no voy a entenderte.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —cuando Molly abrió de nuevo los ojos, Michelle se alarmó al ver sus verdes orbes brillantes, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas—. El niño es mago, Michelle, pero por lo que pudieron averiguar, llevaba días en las calles cuando alguien… ¡Ay, no, es que…!

—Anda, solo dilo. ¿Le pasó algo malo al niño?

—Es que no hablaba, así que autorizaron a que se usara Legeremancia con él, ¿puedes creerlo? —A Molly se le notaba la indignación, pero cuando continuó, a Michelle le quedó claro que el malestar de la pelirroja era más por lo que dijo a continuación—. Sus recuerdos de los últimos días están muy borrosos, parece que lo dejaron en la calle después de… —Molly tragó saliva—. Lo golpearon cuando hizo magia accidental antes, y luego lo abandonaron ¿Quién le haría eso a un niño? Algo pareció alterarlo en la Plaza del Tertre, solo por eso el Ministerio lo encontró.

Michelle estaba pasmada. Cierto era que, a diferencia de antaño, los muggles se preciaban de ser muy civilizados y en su país, varios de sus compañeros en Beauxbatons habían sido hijos de muggles; por tanto, sabían que existían los magos, con lo que eso implicaba. Sin embargo, aquello le hizo pensar en que siempre existiría gente que odiaba lo que no comprendía.

—Tu padre me pidió que visitara al pequeño —continuó Molly, sacando a Michelle de sus pensamientos—. Comentó que tal vez, como yo tengo una hermana y muchos primos, se me podría ocurrir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Es muy dulce —sonrió un poco, buscando en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta sacar una foto—. Nos la tomó tu amiga Isabelle.

Al contemplar la imagen, Michelle no pudo evitar sonreír. Molly aparecía sentada en un banco largo de madera, sonriendo mientras abrazaba con cuidado al pequeño sentado en sus piernas con cara de no entender qué sucedía. Era un niño de baja estatura, delgado y de tez pálida, con una mata de pelo rojo que le hizo pensar en algunos de los primos de Molly; además, tenía unos ojos verdes casi tan bonitos como los de su novia. La imagen habría resultado casi normal, al menos para ser una foto mágica, pero la ropa desgastada del niño y uno de sus brazos, rígido a causa de estar vendado del codo hasta la muñeca, delataba parte de la realidad narrada por Molly.

—Le he estado contando poco a poco sobre el mundo mágico —indicó la pelirroja—. Como se alteraba cada vez que veía algo flotando o apareciendo de la nada, pensé que debía saber que la magia no es mala. Que el tenerla está bien. Lo curaron a la manera muggle, para no alterarlo más.

—Tienes razón, Molly. Como siempre. ¿Ya conseguiste que hablara?

—Sí, pero no mucho. He tenido una idea esta tarde, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Lo que sea, _mon rousse_.

Molly logró sonreír un poco más, antes de posar la cabeza en su hombro y Michelle no tardó en abrazarla, sintiendo que lo necesitaba.

—&—

Los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, aparte de ser famosos por sus túnicas tan llamativas, tenían otro rasgo que los distinguía en la liga francesa y era su elevado sentido de compañerismo.

—… Por eso, si no les importa, ¿podemos hacerlo?

Michelle Lorris era la adquisición más reciente del equipo, una buscadora que les había hecho ganar casi todos los partidos y los pocos que no, la felicitaban siempre por dar lo mejor de sí. Así que cuando solicitó aquel favor, ninguno de sus compañeros se negó.

Al día siguiente de que la petición de Michelle fuera aceptada, ella y sus compañeros se aparecieron en el único sitio del Ministerio de Magia francés que lo permitía.

Si de algo podían enorgullecerse los magos franceses, era de su Ministerio. Emplazado a lo largo de varias alas ocultas del Palacio de Versalles, compartía con éste su esplendor y su belleza, por lo cual varios hijos de muggles acababan anonadados al descubrir semejante detalle. Por lo general, los empleados del Ministerio llegaban mediante la red Flu y solo los de más alto rango tenían permitida la aparición en sus despachos o el uso de un pasaje oculto en la Galería de los Espejos; el resto, si quería aparecerse, debía usar un área conocida como Invernadero de la Fraternidad, un gran jardín estilo francés, cuyo techo se conformaba por una bóveda de ventanas que tenían talladas una flor de lis.

En el centro del Invernadero de la Fraternidad, rodeado del agua de una fuente espléndida, se encontraba un haya enorme, de tronco liso y blanquecino, cuya copa daba bastante sombra y bajo el cual, esperaban a los jugadores de túnicas rosas.

—¡Mira allí! ¡Son los Quafflepunchers!

—¡Vienen Debray y d'Epinay! ¡Dime si traen los bates! ¡Se ven tan bien con ellos…!

—¡Por Flamel, esos son los Barrois! ¡Y Noirtier! ¡Son más guapos de cerca!

—¡Morrel! ¡Esa es Louise Morrel! _Mademosielle_ Morrel, ¿podría darme un autógrafo?

—¡Allí está _Belle_ Michelle! ¡ _Mademoiselle_ Lorris, una foto!

—Vaya, habríamos venido antes de saber que nos recibirían tan bien —indicó uno de los jugadores, muy alto y rubio, sonriendo de lado con tal picardía, que a su alrededor se alzó más de un suspiro femenino.

—No empieces a jugar por ahí, Eugène. No vinimos a eso.

—Como tú digas, querida Michelle. Pero no te opones a que nos portemos bien con los aficionados si se nos acercan, ¿verdad?

—No, eso no. ¡Aquí estamos, Molly!

—Muchas gracias por haber venido. Les presento a Maximilien. Pueden llamarlo Max.

Michelle le había sonreído a su novia por un largo instante, pensando en que se veía muy guapa con la fuente a su espalda y luciendo tan pulcra como siempre. El delgaducho niño junto a ella, escondiéndose cuanto podía de la vista de tanto desconocido, le causó una punzada de compasión que decidió mantener a raya, para no incomodarlo.

—¡Hola, Max! —Saludó alegremente, avanzando con cuidado de no asustarlo hasta llegar hasta Molly, a quien dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Te parece que lo hagamos ya?

—Sí, claro. ¿Tienen suficiente espacio?

—Más o menos —Michelle alzó la vista hacia la cúpula sobre su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al añadir—, aunque lo difícil será separar a esos atolondrados de sus admiradoras.

—Como digas. Max —Molly se volvió hacia el niño, posando con cuidado una mano en sus revueltos cabellos rojos—, ellos juegan un deporte que se llama quidditch. ¿Recuerdas que te lo expliqué? —El niño asintió con la cabeza, arrugando un poco su frente—. Van a mostrarte un poco del juego. ¡Ah! —La pelirroja, detectando que el niño no dejaba de mirar a Michelle, sonrió—, ella es mi novia. ¿Te molesta?

El chiquillo, tras un último vistazo a Michelle, se fijó en Molly con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Novia?

La voz era baja y dulce, también un poco aguda, como la tenían todos los niños. A Michelle le alegró que no se oyera triste o enojada, porque eso sería signo de que aquellos que le hicieron mal, habían dejado una huella demasiado profunda en él.

—Sí, novia. Te hablé de ella también, ¿te acuerdas?

Tras arrugar la frente por un largo instante, el pequeño asintió.

— _Belle_ Michelle —dijo, señalando a la rubia.

—¡Molly! ¡Sabes que detesto ese apodo!

—Pero a mí me gusta. Dice la verdad.

—¡Por Flamel, eres imposible! ¡Eh, muchachos! ¡Es hora!

—&—

En la siguiente hora, unos cuantos del Ministerio tuvieron el privilegio de ver a los vistosos Quiberon Quafflepunchers hacer uno de sus juegos de práctica, aunque no podían ejecutar algunas jugadas por ser aquel un espacio cerrado. Los que pasaban por ahí y conocían a Molly Weasley, la encontraron con un niño sentado en su regazo, al cual le iba señalando los jugadores y las pelotas, al tiempo que le daba tal lección de quidditch, que un par de ellos se quedaron a escuchar.

—… Ahora no hay una, pero existe una pelotita dorada con alas de plata, ¿puedes imaginarla? Se llama snitch y va muy rápido por todas partes.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, para no dejarse atrapar. Pero Michelle es una buscadora y se le encomienda atrapar la snitch para ganarse ciento cincuenta puntos y detener el partido.

—¿No se acaba si no se atrapa esa…? ¿"Sich"?

—Ajá.

Era realmente tierno el cómo Molly obviaba la manera en que Max no podía pronunciar bien algunas palabras. Ella lo hacía con el único fin de no limitarlo, para que se sintiera cómodo hablando de lo que llamaba su atención.

El padre de Michelle le había agradecido su ayuda esa misma mañana, declarando que estaba por cerrarse el caso de la plaza del Tertre. Solo les faltaba indagar en el registro civil muggle por un niño con las características de Maximilien, así como verificar si se había denunciado su desaparición, para entonces devolverlo a casa. Molly quiso estallar de indignación ante eso, pero el señor Lorris, apesadumbrado, pareció intuir sus sentimientos, pues añadió que de no haber nadie entre los muggles para que cuidaran de él, deberían empezar a pensar en qué hacer.

—¡Es todo por hoy! —Anunció Eugène Noirtier, agitando su rubia cabeza—. ¡Pasado mañana en el campo, a la hora de siempre!

Molly observó cómo los magos y brujas de túnicas rosas aterrizaban con su acostumbrada gracia, antes de separarse y que unos cuantos fueran rodeados inmediatamente por admiradores. Para su buena suerte, Michelle se libró rápidamente de dos o tres fanáticos que le pidieron autógrafos, acercándose con la escoba al hombro y una sonrisa franca.

—¡Hola de nuevo, Max! ¿Te ha gustado vernos volar?

El niño asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, animándose a sonreír un poco.

—¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo, Molly? Voy a comer con mi madre y como ella me pidió la última vez que te invitara…

—Debo pasar con tu padre un momento y luego ayudar a Max con algunas cosas. ¿Está bien que me aparezca allá en media hora?

—Sí, claro. Sabes que mi madre te adora. ¡Te quiere más que a mí!

—No digas mentiras, Michelle. Nos vemos allá, entonces.

Michelle asintió, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Max, tras verla partir, fijó los ojos en Molly y tímidamente, le dio un tirón a una de sus mangas.

—¿Sí, Max?

—¿No te besa en la boca?

A Molly se le calentaron las mejillas, señal inequívoca de que se sonrojaba.

—¿Te refieres a Michelle? —Max asintió—. Sí, lo hace. Pero no siempre en público.

—¿"Púlico"?

—Me refiero a que no siempre lo hace donde nos puede ver cualquiera.

—¿No?

—No. Verás, aunque no es malo, a algunas personas no les gusta ver a dos chicas dándose un beso como el que tú dices.

Max arrugó la frente, como si de pronto algo le doliera, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Molly se preguntó si la habría entendido porque llegara a ver algo al respecto. No ahondó en esa línea de pensamiento, para así no sentir más curiosidad de la necesaria.

—Ahora vamos, iré con _monsieur_ Lorris antes de dejarte en tu habitación.

Molly le tomó una mano a Max, una de dedos muy delgados, la cual notó temblar ligeramente. Al verlo a la cara, lo notó triste, con los ojitos más brillantes de lo normal, antes de que agachara la cabeza con aire avergonzado. Le dolió tanto que se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a preguntarle a _monsieur_ Lorris si podemos ir a comer con Michelle y su madre. ¿Te parece bien? Debes estar muy aburrido de la comida de aquí, ¿no?

Molly supo que había acertado cuando Max la miró con asombro y enseguida, le sonrió por primera vez de manera amplia, enseñando prácticamente todos sus dientes.

Tal vez no estaba cerca de hacer algo por la situación de Max, pero aquello era un comienzo.

—&—

Contrario a su costumbre, Molly tuvo que ir a la casa de los Lorris a la manera muggle, con tal de no asustar a Max. Eso requería más de la media hora que le había dicho a Michelle, así que antes de salir del Ministerio, le pidió al señor Lorris que les avisara.

—Lo haría yo misma, pero… —ella miró elocuentemente a Max, sentado en su regazo cuando estuvo en la oficina del hombre—. ¿Podría hacerme ese favor?

—Por supuesto, querida. Me alegra saber que este muchachito saldrá por un rato —le dedicó una sonrisa al niño, que éste correspondió con timidez—. Gabrielle estará encantada de verlos.

Así, tras una hora viajando en autobús y luego en metro, Molly y Max estuvieron en la avenida Gabriel de París, relativamente cerca de los Campos Elíseos, entrando a un elegante edificio de departamentos.

—La madre de Michelle es muy guapa —le contaba Molly a su pequeño acompañante con cierta alegría, ya metidos en el ascensor y tras presionar el número cuatro—, Michelle se parece a ella en eso. También es muy amable, así que no dudes en decirle si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. Y avísame si te sientes mal, ¿sí? El sanador me avisó que todavía podía dolerte el brazo, así que traigo tu medicina en el bolso.

El chiquillo asintió ante aquel discurso, aunque la veía un poco confundido. Molly no ahondó en ello y pronto estuvieron fuera del aparato, recorriendo un pasillo hasta la tercera puerta a su izquierda. La pelirroja llamó al timbre y enseguida apareció Michelle, con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Les dijo, como si no los hubiera visto en años, antes de hacerse a un lado—. Pasen, pasen. Mi madre está en la cocina, sale en un momento. Max, ¿quieres ir al balcón? La torre Eiffel se ve genial desde allí.

Contrario a lo que Molly creía, Max agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, con expresión de espanto, antes de aferrarse a ella y colocarse a su espalda. Michelle, apenada, le hizo una seña a Molly de que se encargaría del asunto y se acuclilló.

—Lo siento, Max, ¿no te gustan los balcones?

El pequeño se asomó por detrás de Molly y negó con la cabeza, esta vez de manera lenta.

—No te preocupes, no tenemos que ir. ¿Te gusta la música?

A eso Max asintió, también despacio.

—Ven, tenemos un piano. No se me da tan bien como volar, pero ¿quieres oírme tocar?

—¿Se puede?

—¡Claro! Anda, ven también, Molly, sé que quieres hacerlo.

—No seas dramática, Michelle.

Al poco rato, estaban los tres en la sala, que quedaba junto al balcón. Michelle, con mucho tacto, sentó a Max en el banquillo del piano y ella se colocó a su lado de tal manera, que el niño no vio la lejana torre Eiffel. Acto seguido, la rubia abrió el instrumento y le mostró las teclas a Max, dando una explicación rápida y simple sobre las mismas antes de presionarlas poco a poco, haciendo surgir una melodía alegre, que hizo a Max mover la cabeza al ritmo, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¡Por Flamel! —Susurró de pronto la señora Lorris, causando un respingo en la pelirroja—. Molly, _cher_ , ¿cómo convenciste a mi alocada hija de volver a tocar?

—No fui yo, _madame_. Ella quería enseñarle el balcón a Max, pero a él le asustó la idea, así que a Michelle se le ocurrió que la música le sentaría mejor.

—Max… ¿Es el pequeño del que me habló François? ¿El de la Plaza del Tertre?

Molly asintió.

—Pobre criatura. Debe haberla pasado muy mal. ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

—Aún no lo sabemos. _Monsieur_ Lorris está haciendo averiguaciones en el mundo muggle, pero si allí nadie se queda con Max, ya no estoy segura.

—¡Qué disparate! Fueron los muggles quienes lo dejaron así. Sé que no todos son malos, pero en este caso, creo que sería mejor que se quedara entre magos.

Molly volvió a asentir, estando de acuerdo.

—Ojalá tuviera un niño así de guapo —musitó la señora Lorris, casi sin darse cuenta, antes de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, al tiempo que decía—. ¡La comida está lista!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Molly sabía a lo que la mujer se refería. Michelle se lo había contado hacía tiempo, que sus padres quisieron darle un hermanito, pero por ciertas complicaciones, su madre no había podido concebir. Ella misma y Michelle, de hecho, apenas tocaban el tema de los hijos, porque no veían el modo de tener uno, al menos no de la manera convencional y sin el temor de herir a la otra en el camino.

Fue en ese momento, mientras veía a Michelle terminando su interpretación (la primera que hacía en años, de hecho), que Molly tuvo una idea tan descabellada como maravillosa.

Dejaría de ser una Weasley si no lograba llevarla a cabo, podría jurarlo.

—&—

Le llevó casi tres meses, no lanzar maleficios a un par de funcionarios casi tan influyentes como el señor Lorris y una semana durmiendo en su propio sofá, pero Molly lo había logrado.

—Aún no sé cómo me convenciste —musitó Michelle, entrando esa tarde a su departamento al modo muggle, abriendo la puerta principal con la llave que apenas recordaba tener.

—No lo hice yo, fue Max.

—Sí, como tú digas.

A Michelle le sentó mal el enterarse de lo que pretendía, pero solo por unos días. Luego, apesadumbrada, confesó el estar asustada, pero Molly la calmó y le dijo que eso lo harían juntas, como todo lo que era importante en su vida en común, así que podía acudir a ella cuando quisiera. Michelle entonces había accedido, asegurando que esperaba no ser la histérica en el asunto, a lo cual Molly se rio y prometió que, si la hacía sentir mejor, podía ser la divertida.

—Muy bien, mientras preparo la comida, ustedes vayan acomodando todo en el dormitorio y Michelle, sé buena y enséñale a Max todo el lugar, ¿sí?

—Eso no llevará mucho, _mon rousse_. ¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Hoy es día de pescado. Te gusta el pescado, ¿cierto, Max?

—Eh… Sí, Mo… Digo…

—Llámame como tú quieras, ¿sí? No hay problema.

—Ya con eso aclarado, ¡ven aquí, _ma petit rousse_! Tu habitación te va a encantar.

Molly vio alejarse a aquellos dos antes de irse a la cocina, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de ser su vida y preguntándose, con un deje de miedo, si ella y Michelle estaban haciendo lo correcto.

La sonrisa de Max, esa que empezaba a ser algo normal en lugar de un gesto fugaz y poco frecuente, le dio la respuesta.

No, el intentar ser una familia de tres, no podía ser un error en absoluto.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi participación del reto. Mi intención era que saliera, a más tardar, el pasado Día del Orgullo, pero me trabé a la mitad de la historia. Además, acababa de terminar una actualización especial por mi cumpleaños, así que no me lo tomen muy en cuenta._

 _Ya había escrito antes mi versión de la Molly hija de Percy y Audrey, aunque de manera fugaz y siempre de la mano de su pareja sentimental, una bruja francesa rubia y muy guapa, buscadora de quidditch y, para rematar, hija de Gabrielle Delacour. Lo que ha salido ahora es porque el color que me sortearon, el rojo, lo primero que me recordó fue el pelo Weasley y al mismo tiempo, que el dar una vida no tiene que ser tan literal como una mujer dando a luz. Aquí, Molly y Michelle hacen algo igual de valioso, transformándose en la nueva familia de un niñito que ha sufrido bastante y que se merece amor solo por ser él, sin importar lo que tenga distinto a los demás. Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, ante la ley mágica este pequeño ha pasado a llamarse Maximilien Weasley-Lorris. Me gusta cómo suena, ¿a ustedes no?_

 _Dato curioso aparte: hay un homenaje escondido a cierta novela que me gusta. A ver si alguien logra adivinar de qué se trata y a cuál novela me estoy refiriendo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
